Oliver and Company Wiki
Plot Oliver is a ginger colored kitten abandoned on the streets of New York City. He was the only one of his siblings who wasn't adopted. During a rainstorm, Oliver escapes his box and rushes to find better shelter. He runs into two mean junkyard dogs and escapes through a fence. He finds shelter on the tire of a truck and falls asleep. The next day, he is awaken by the truck starting up and runs off before he is flattened. He comes across a New Yorker dancing to rap on his radio and Oliver dances along. He is then attracted to a little boy who attempts to pet him but the little boy's mother told him they need to leave. Oliver spots a hot dog vender then decides to get a hot dog for breakfast but the vender, named Louie, shooes him off. Across the street , a Wire-haired Fox Terrier named Dodger Herbie Tobacco, who attempts to hit on a Pekingese without success. He spots Oliver trying to get hot dogs so he decides to sucker Oliver into being a distraction so he himself can get the hot dogs. After successfully stealing the hot dogs, Dodger then breaks out into a song called 'Why Should I Worry' losing Oliver in the process. Oliver follows Dodger back to the hideout where there are four other dogs waiting to get their meal. Dodger lies about how he got the hot dogs and Oliver falls through the ceiling scaring all the dogs. Tito walks up to Oliver and shrieks because Oliver grabs his nose. Oliver said he helped Dodger get the hotdogs and he wants his share. The gang teases Dodger about needing a cat's help. Fagin walks in and grabs the treasures his dogs had gotten from that day so he can pay off a loan shark. Then in crashes Roscoe and Desoto who are the Dobermans of loan shark Sykes. Fagin goes off the meet Sykes in his black 1977 Lincoln Continental Mark V while Roscoe and DeSoto taunt the gang. Fagin is given 3 days to come up with the money. DeSoto gets scratched on the nose by a scared Oliver and he and Roscoe almost attack him but Dodger and the gang protect him. They threaten Oliver that when he's alone, they will get him. They then leave. Fagin returns and is tucked into bed by the dogs and reads them a bedtime story. Oliver snuggles up with Dodger as the dogs fall asleep. The next morning, Fagin sends the dogs out to get money. The gang sings a song called 'Streets of Gold' attempting to teach Oliver about survival. They then spot the Foxworths's limo and Francis pretends to get hit by it to distract Winston so Tito and Oliver can sneak into the limo and hotwire it. Tito gets electrocuted and Oliver gets tangled. He is rescued by Jenny. Jenny takes him home and feeds him. Winston goes to wake up Georgette, the Foxworths's spoiled poodle. She sings 'Perfert Isn't Easy' as she gets ready for the day. When she goes downstairs, she spots Oliver, who Jenny's parents said she can keep. Georgette is anything but escatic. Jenny sings 'Good Company' to Oliver. The gang try to get Oliver back by distracting Winston so they can sneak into the house. The plan works. They run into Georgette who is more than happy to give Oliver back to them. They get Oliver and escape but not before Tito kisses Georgette and she smacks him down the fire escape. Oliver didn't want to go back to Fagin's. He attempts to leave but Fagin decides to use him for ransom. Jenny is heartbroken and try to get Oliver back with change from her piggy bank. Fagin shows Oliver to Sykes trying to tell him that the cat came from rich people and he was holding him for ransom. DeSoto and Roscoe beat up Dodger and Jenny arrives at the pier. Fagin has a change of heart when he spots Jenny and drops Oliver into an old box and then 'finds' him. Sykes grabs Jenny and drives off with her. Fagin gives chase with the dogs. They catch up with him and they all drive into a train tunnel. Oliver jumps onto the hood of Sykes' car and is thrown into the backseat. Jenny is grabbed by Sykes and they escape to safety with the other dogs. Dodger jumps onto the car and he gets into a fight with Roscoe. Roscoe grabs onto Dodgers hankerchief but he falls and is killed by the sparks on the rails. DeSoto is killed by falling too. Sykes throws Oliver off his back but when Sykes turns around, he is killed by a train that runs over his car. When the smoke clears, Dodger is seen carrying a motionless Oliver. Jenny takes Oliver and Oliver meows. He lives. A few days later the dogs go to Jenny's birthday and Tito is giving a makeover by Georgette. He didn't like it very much. He escapes. Dodger tells Oliver he will always have a place in the gang. The he hops onto a truck as all the dogs sing 'Why Should I Worry' as the scene is changed to an aerial view of New York City. Category:Browse